In the Past
by FonzFan82
Summary: Alan and Scott go to Mystery Inc. for some help about their father's past. There are lots of questions the two boys couldn't answer for the gang. Would the gang be able to find the information on Roger's past?
1. Chapter 1

Early one Tuesday morning in August, Alan and Scott Presley were taking a short vacation in Los Angeles. Alan couldn't take much time off since school would be picking up again in the next few weeks. He taught English for high school students. Even his students' parents seemed to like him as well. He and his younger brother sat in a law firm with four strangers but none of them looked at all familiar to him and Scott. He and Scott looked around. The four friends looked to be in their 50s, but he and Scott did notice the leader, who was the owner of the law firm, Fred Jones, looked to be the oldest since he was nearing sixty. As a blonde turning gray, Fred looked active for this type of business, Scott thought to himself. Even Alan noticed.

Both the boys watched as Fred put his fountain pen back in its proper place, which was a glass you could drink out of. It was starting to age, but it was still in good condition. Both brothers did see that the glass was starting to yellow. It looked once before its age, was a light purple glass with a rainbow and flowers.

He and Scott watched his girlfriend, Daphne Blake play around with her hair. Fred also had a calendar on the desk. The group looked at Alan and Scott for a bit longer without saying anything. Finally Velma decided to ask a question. Velma sure looked familiar to the two brothers. No wonder she looked familiar, he and Scott thought.

"I don't understand why you came to us. Why are we involved?" Velma questioned.

"We came here because we wanted to look in our father's past. We really don't remember him very well. We would want to know about what happened in his past. We heard it was pretty dark," Scott answered.

When Scott talked, Fred and his friends had a quiet and similar question. 'Doesn't Alan look familiar?'

"If this had something to do with your father, why did you come to us?" Shaggy asked.

Before any brother could answer, he and Alan thought Daphne Blake also looked familiar.

"We tried doing this ourselves, but we didn't get too far," Alan answered.

"How far were you able to search in the dark past?" Velma asked.

"Not too far. As you can see, our birth father used to coach for the Green Bay Packers. We were told that he had some health problems," Alan continued.

"So you came to us to do this job for you?" Shaggy asked.

"That's right. We are both adopted. Our adoptive parents really don't give us much detail to talk about our birth family. That is something we can't answer," Scott agreed.

"Oh," Daphne said.

Alan and Scott nodded to let the gang know they were listening.

"This is all the information we have for now," Scott told the gang.

Both he and Alan got up to leave. It was nearing lunchtime and the four friends stood up as well. They did hear Alan and Scott's stomaches growl as they left the office.

"I still don't get it," Fred said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't get what?" Daphne asked.

"Why two young men came to a law firm and tell Mystery Inc. about a family matter with very little detail."

"I understand, Fred, but we'll be able to figure this out," Shaggy said as he patted his friend on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Alan and Scott talked about Mystery Inc.

"Do you think we came to the wrong detectives to look into a family past?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it, even if we did have a mother and father we never remembered. All George and Mary said not much about Mom and Dad. Maybe this was probably why we went to these detectives. Interesting they're really not the same age, especially that blonde one."

"He looked like he should leave the group anytime soon. You know the retirement age now is sixty – something."

"Right. I wonder what would happen when that does happen."

"And she really doesn't have that big of a firm," Scott pointed out.

"You're right. She did have a successful career," Alan agreed.

"Any other thoughts what we should tell these nosy detectives about Dad?" Scott asked.

"Remember George and Mary said Dad was really sick when he died from all those problems?"

"Yeah," Scott said.

"Maybe we should bring that up," Alan remarked.

"Right. Maybe that'll give them something to work on."

"I happen to think that Mary and George might have Dad's medical history somewhere around the house."

"You think so? It's worth a try," Scott agreed.

Mary and George Tompson, their adoptive parents, were out in Hawaii for their forty – fifth anniversary and wouldn't be back in a month, so this would give the boys a chance to find the medical files from their birth father. Scott and Alan had never really figured out why George and Mary never really talked about what went on with their mother and father from the past. Alan and Scott had no clue if their past was dark or not. This would be one big job for Mystery Inc. 2nd Generation for sure.

This would be something he and Alan would discuss on their next visit with this detective group.


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Daphne was having dinner at Shaggy's house with him.

This was a case that happened at home.

Daphne volunteered to make dinner that night and Shaggy accepted. He wasn't in any mood to do any cooking.

"So what do you think of this mystery we just received?" Shaggy asked.

"Interesting. I wonder where this mystery will be going."

"I agree, but some of the story doesn't make sense to me at all."

"Like what?" Daphne asked.

"For example, why would two young men want to come to Fred's office and ask Mystery Inc. to look into a family matter that involved the past?"

"Good question, but the more we dig in, the more we'll see why they hired us. That oldest one looks familiar."

"Do you think they thought the same about us?" Shaggy asked, agreeing with Daphne that Alan did look familiar.

"I'm not sure. I really never thought of it but my guess might be a yes."

"What would make you think Alan Presley looked familiar?" Shaggy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can't quite put my finger on it yet," Daphne said.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that week, Alan and Scott were back home. They did give Mystery Inc. their telephone number back here in Milwaukee. But the one thing they did not tell Mystery Inc. is they were originally from Memphis, but right now there was no need to give out a lot of information to six strangers they recently met but they would let them figure it out for themselves.

Ever since they came back, Alan got into another fanfiction story. It'd been a while since he last did one, but with school coming around the corner, he didn't have much time to think about starting another one. He never mentioned this to any of his other friends about his writing about existed characters. If he did, they would probably laugh about it.

He and Scott also gave Mystery Inc. their e – mail address as well. The group didn't mind but they did e – mail time to time but not like they did when they weren't on a case. They mostly did e – mail when they were working on something.

Alan and Scott really never were big fans of Mystery Inc., but they have heard so much about their solving murders, but as far as Scott and Alan knew, Coach Presley was not involved in any murder so they have no idea how to answer questions when the group talks to them again. They never saw a picture of Coach Presley either. Somehow Mystery Inc. would have to find that kind of information out for themselves without the information from Alan and Scott.

The two brothers talked for a while. It was now dinnertime and Scott made supper as he usually did.

"What do you think of Mystery Inc. so far?" Alan asked.

"I think they're all right for starters, but I'd still like to think about them more once they get deeper into the case," Scott remarked.

Alan helped Scott with supper. Alan set two plates, sets of forks, and spoons. They usually had placemats on the table every night. The placemats were nothing fancy. The placemats were also ready to be pitched since they were starting to age. They were both identical: light – blue with light yellow with stripes and trees for the background.

Dinner didn't take too long so Scott made stir fry with salad with ranch dressing, two glasses of milk, apples, bananas, and squash. They knew for sure that squash was supposed to be healthy for you, but it wasn't often they had it since it was a bit expensive out here where the brothers lived so the didn't buy it often. They knew gardening was a hobby, but once food got expensive at the grocery store, they would make their own in their garden. They weren't big on gardening like some people were.

"Let's just see how well this detective group can do on Dad's case. Or should I say Coach Presley instead?" Alan said.

"I think Coach sounds more proper since we never really remember him as Dad," Scott agreed to Alan's question.

"I wonder if our names will be in the newspaper once this is solved," Alan said.

"Who knows? That's something I'd like to see for myself."


	5. Chapter 5

A day or two later, Fred and the gang gathered for lunch. The gang saw Velma grab a few pieces of paper she'd bought along for lunch. She sure did do a lot of work, the five friends thought to themselves. Daphne locked the car. The gang walked into Dairy Queen.

"What are the papers for?" Daphne asked once everyone waited for their turn to order.

"I'll explain once we sit down," Velma answered.

"Good idea," Shaggy agreed.

Fred offered to pay this time. There was no arguments from the gang. They usually took turns paying but today was Fred's turn.

After the gang found a spot to sit, they began to eat. Everyone had the same meal: cheeseburgers with ketchup, lettuce, tomatoes, etc. The shakes were in different flavors so everyone didn't order the same flavor.

"Now everyone's seated, you can now tell us why you bought those papers," Shaggy told his Velma.

"I did some research on this mystery. Alan and Scott Presley, the young men related to the most famous name in the music industry," Velma began.

"And who could that be?" Fred asked.

"Get this – Elvis Presley, the King of Rock 'N Roll," Velma answered.

"No wonder I didn't put my finger on it right away," Fred said.

"And Velma beat you to it," Shaggy told him.

"True," Fred agreed.

"There's more," Velma said.

"No wonder you've done most of the work. Now we just got started on the case, you're already ahead of everyone else," Fred said.

"You're supposed to do that," Velma told Fred.

"No wonder you're the brains of the gang," Daphne said as she drank some of her strawberry milkshake.

When finished, Daphne wiped a napkin over her face. Fred took a bite of his cheeseburger.

"Also get this, gang. It's about their birth father. This is really interesting," Velma said to her friends.

"What did you add to your research?" Fred asked, still interested in this mystery.

"I found out that Alan and Scott are related to a football coach. He coached for Green Bay Packers."

She handed Daphne Coach Presley's picture.

"He doesn't look familiar to me," she said, passing the printed photo of Roger Presley.

The rest of the gang agreed with Daphne. It was a colored photo, but not black and white.

The photo Velma passed around was taken less than twenty years ago. In the picture, Roger had a whistle in his mouth as if to call time – out for his team.

"i guess we'll have to talk with the Green Bay Packers about Coach Presley," Fred told his friends.

"We know you were going to say that," Shaggy told him.

Velma also passed other pictures she'd printed out of Coach Presley.

"Why didn't Scott and Alan give us this kind of detail?" Fred asked.

"That we'll have to find out," Velma told him.

"Should we give them a call or e – mail and tell them what we found out?" Fred asked.

"I think calling would be a good idea for now," Velma answered.

"Who knows how often they would answer e – mails," Daphne said.

"Good point," Fred agreed.

They watched as Gloria grabbed out her cell phone and punch in a number. The gang thought that since school hadn't started yet, Alan should be home. The phone rang a few times.

"Hello?" they heard Scott's voice say on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Scott. This is Velma Dinkley."

"Hi, Velma."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, the gang made a telephone call to Wisconsin to the Green Bay Packers' coach to see if he had some information to share with them. Jack Higgins, who was the coach, returned their telephone call within a few hours since he had plans to take care of.

"I got a message from a Velma Dinkley confirming a former coach of ours. Is there anything I can to help?"

The gang had Jack on speaker so he could answer their questions about Roger.

"Yes, there is, Coach Higgins. We're looking into Coach Presley's past. Is there anything you could tell us about Coach Presley?" Fred asked.

"Sorry, Mr. Jones, I happen to be the Packers' owner."

"Sorry. My bad," Fred said.

"You did mention you were Mystery Inc."

"We are," Daphne said.

"That happens, Mr. Higgins," Daphne said.

"You can just call me Jack, please."

"Very well," Fred replied.

After a moment of silence, Jack said, "I'll try to do my best to answer your questions."

"We got this job from Coach Presley's sons, Alan and Scott. They were interested in knowing more about Coach Presley, but they gave very little detail," Shaggy began.

"Now I could see why you wanted to speak with me."

"That's right. Mr. Higgins, why don't you tell us everything you know about Coach Presley," Fred said.

"Well, Coach Presley showed an interest in the NFL. His dream was to have a job involving NFL. He was young when he joined us. Maybe in his twenties or thirties, but he left us when he reached the age of sixty – eight."

"Did Coach Presley get involved coaching any of the other teams before he came to Wisconsin?" Fred asked.

"I wouldn't think so. Our first coach retired, so this is where Presley came on the scene."

"Did you know anything about Coach Presley before he got the job?" Daphne asked.

"To answer your question, I actually got the chance to know him once he began his first game. He actually succeeded when the game was over. We decided to give him a trial run to see if he could do this yearly."

"Did you learn anything about his personal background once he started?" Fred asked.

"I did, but he shared some of it. His parents were Ariel and Michael Presley. Both parents also had succeeded careers and made tons of money, but both didn't care if they were rich and famous, but they seemed comfortable with the money they had a while before raising three children."

"We understand Presley had health problems," Velma spoke up.

"Right. He was pretty sick, but I did feel sorry for his parents. They had to spend lots of their money on doctor visits and medications."

"Were the hospital visits and medication expensive?" Fred asked.

"You bet it was."

"While on the road going city to city every football season when his health started getting serious, were his hospital visits expensive as well?" Fred asked.

"Yes, Mr. Jones. He would go on the road with us without feeling any symptoms, but there were times on his last years with us, he was so ill he had to stay behind at home since he had hardly any strength to stand on his feet several hours per game, so we gave another coach a trial basis as well, but on the recent coach's third year in the NFL also succeeded when he took Presley's place for three years when Presley was nearing the end of his life."

"Wow, I can tell he didn't have much of a happy life," Fred said.

He looked at his friends and he could tell they were all wondering the same thing.

"You got that right," Jack said.

"When Alan and Scott left to adoptive parents, did you ever meet Coach Presley's other family members?" Daphne asked.

"Not really. I met his sons' other family members."

"How well did you know Presley's family?" Shaggy asked.

He wasn't sure if they picked up any clues during this conversation, but like his other friends, he thought this case would be interesting to solve.

"Are there any other questions you'd like to ask me?" Jack asked.

"That's all for now. Do you think there will be any chance we could talk to the team?" Velma asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll ask if they would be interested in going back to the past."

"Thank you for taking some time to answer our questions," Fred said politely.

"You're welcome, Mr. Jones. It was a pleasure to meet you all. You're welcome to call back if there are anymore questions."

"We plan to do that," Fred said.

When he said that, Jack had already disconnected.


End file.
